Cassie and the Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie ends up in a world unlike any other. And meets a beast unlike any other!


**A request done for guestsurprise! Hope I did okay!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Cassie was trying to find something fun to do. It was hard when you are all by yourself. What was she to do? On a whim, she decided to find something interesting in the attic.

Entering the closet, Cassie coughed a little as her air space was clouded with dust. "Let's see, if I was something fun to play with, where would I be?"

Cassie wandered around the musty attic and that's she spotted something fascinating.

It was a mirror sitting on an old table. It sparkled with a force that was alluring to Cassie.

The curious girl reached out and took the mirror. She saw her reflection and was amazed at how clear her image was in this mirror. It felt...magical.

Then suddenly, the mirror began to glow brightly and a flash of light burst from the mirror, temporarily blinding Cassie.

Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, Cassie adjusted her vision and when she opened them, her eyes shot open and thought she was seeing things.

Cassie wasn't in the attic anymore, she was standing right in the middle of a dark, terrifying room. Hung drapes around the room were shredded and furniture looked like it was tossed around by some sort of...beast.

"W-Where am I?" Cassie said as she trembled, mindlessly wandering around this strange room.

Just then, a low growling was heard. Cassie nearly jumped out of her skin

"A monster!" Cassie said under her breath. She ran down a corridor, hoping in her mind that this was all a dream.

Once Cassie ran away, her fear and confusion skyrocketed when she discovered that she was in a castle! An actual castle! How was this possible?!

Cassie looked like she was about to cry. "What am I going to do...?" She had to get out of here. So Cassie decided to run out of the castle and get help.

But before she could, Cassie tripped over something. She fell hard and groaned in pain.

"Oh, my head..." a voice groaned from behind.

Cassie looked back and saw a clock. But it was moving and talking!

The clock staggered up and tried to regain his senses. "Oh, what happened? What?! Who are you?!"

Cassie let out a shout and scrambled back in fear. She felt something behind her and there was a candelabra, a teapot and a teacup. They all had faces and they were moving! These objects were alive!

With a scream, Cassie shot up to her feet and backed away in fear. The living objects walked towards her.

"N-No! No! Stay back!" Cassie pleaded.

A hand reached out and grabbed Cassie's shoulder. She jumped and was ready to let out another scream. But when she saw who was behind her, she didn't scream, she breathed in awe.

It was a tall and beautiful woman wearing a lovely silk nightgown. Her warm brown eyes and her sweet smile melted Cassie's fear away.

"Why, hello there." the woman said with a kind voice. "I'm Belle. And you are?"

"C-Cassie..." the little girl answered.

Suddenly, the growling returned. And it was louder than before!

"YIKE! The monster!" Cassie squealed and hid behind Belle.

Belle chuckled and put her arms around the frightened girl. "That's no monster. It's just the master of the castle."

"What kind of master growls like that?!" Cassie squeaked.

"Well, the master is, well, different from you and me." Belle answered.

"He's a beast!" the little teacup said.

"Chip!" Mrs. Pots the teapot scolded.

Cassie gasped and hugged onto Belle. "A beast?! W-What kind of beast?!"

"He's a big beast!" Chip chirped. "Huge! With fangs and claws and hair all over him and-"

Cogsworth, the clock clock put a hand over the teacup's mouth. "Chip, please! You're scaring the child to death!"

Chip saw Cassie shiver and quake in Belle's arms. "I'm sorry." Chip said with true honesty. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Cassie swallowed hard and tried to stop shaking. "S-So, there really is a monster here?" She looked at the living objects. "And...what are you guys?"

Lumiere, the candelabra folded his brass arms. "It seemed so long ago...it all happened on a cold winter's night..."

"And old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter." said Mrs. Pots. "But the master of this castle refused to let her in."

"That's awful!" Cassie said.

The clock nodded. "Indeed. Seeing that the master had been deceived by his own cold heart, the old woman revealed to be a beautiful enchantress and cast a spell on this castle and all who lived in it, turning us into what we are now, but the master got the worst of it...being turning into a monstrous beast."

"What about you?" Belle asked Cassie. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I was in the attic of my house when I found this magic mirror. It shined brightly and the next thing I know, I ended up here!"

Belle hummed in a thoughtful way. "A magic mirror? The beast has a magic mirror!"

"Then maybe...that mirror brought me here! I've got to get that mirror so I can go home!"

"And fast before the master sees you!" Cogsworth said in a worrisome time. "You know he is gets with intruders!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOAR!"

A mighty roar shattered the silence and Cassie's piece of mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie screamed and started running for her life.

"Cassie! Wait!" Belle called after her. She and the others went after her before someone got hurt.

Cassie tried to find her way out. But it was hard in a dark castle like this. All she knew was that she had to leave before that beast finds her first. Cassie kept running and running until she bumped into something hard.

Stumbling back, Cassie looked up and there he was,

The Beast.

He was exactly as Chip described. He was huge and imposing, with brown fur all over him. His pointed teeth stuck out from his lower jaw. His blue eyes glared down at the frightened girl.

"What are you doing here?" The beast bellowed, his fangs bared.

Cassie tried to speak. But in her terrified state, she could only mutter until her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Belle and the others caught up with her, only to discover that the Beast had already spotted her.

"Who is this girl?!" Beast roared.

"I-I-It was all a mistake, Master!" Cogsworth fumbled.

"Please understand, Beast! She means no harm!" Belle insisted.

Cassie began to wake up. She looked and began to panic seeing the Beast.

Seeing the frightened look on the girl's face, the Beast just grew more enraged. "I want you out of my castle NOW!"

His voice made the walls rattle. Cassie scurried to her feet as the Beast began chasing her.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Belle said.

"HEEEEELP!" Cassie screamed as she kept running with the beast right on her heels. She was really doomed. She never wanted to be here in the first place, being chased by a monster and no one to save her. She started to cry as she kept running.

Cassie ran down the stairs, making her way to the door.

Unfortunately, the beast lost his footing and tumbled all the way down the stairs, hitting his head hard at the bottom of the stairs.

The sound of that fall caused Cassie to stop, her hand mere inches from the handle. She slowly turned and saw the beast laying on the floor, completely motionless.

Belle gasped in horror. "Oh, no!" She rushed to the Beast's side, putting her arms around him.

Cassie saw how worried everyone was over the Beast. Even how mean he was acting, Belle and everyone else was concerned about him.

Maybe...he wasn't that bad after all.

Cassie stepped away from the door and walked towards the Beast, not having any fear.

"You better leave before he wakes up!" Belle said.

The girl shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I want to help him."

Everyone was shocked, but they all nodded in agreement to help out the beast.

* * *

The Beast could feel his head pounding like mad.

He started to wake up and found himself surrounded by Belle's smiling face, along with the rest of his faithful servants.

"What...happened?" Best mumbled as he tried to sit up.

"Easy now." Belle coaxed. "You bumped yourself pretty hard on the head."

"But Ms. Cassie was able to nurse you back to health." Cogsworth said.

Beast looked confused. "Cassie?"

"The little girl, remember?" said Chip.

Beast blinked in realization, then Cassie came in with Mrs. Pots and rest of the living china.

"We made you some tea, Mr. Beast." Cassie smiled as she poured a cup and handed it to the behemoth. "I hope you like it."

Confused, but Beast took the cup anyway and took a little sip. "It's nice, thank you."

Cassie bowed. "You're very welcome. I'm sorry for intruding on you like this."

"No, I'm...the one who's sorry." Beast said honestly. "I just frightened you, just like I did with Belle..."

Belle gently stroked the Beast's cheek. "But I gave you a second chance, didn't I?"

"And I'm giving you one as well." Cassie said. "You realized that what you did was wrong and you said you were sorry. So please don't be sad."

"I know, but..." Beast still wasn't convinced.

Getting an idea, Cassie whispered it to Belle and the woman smiled. "Come now," Belle told Beast. "let's see a smile." She started tickling the beast under the chin and he started to crack a smile, then giggle.

Cassie joined and started tickling the beast under the chin as well.

The beast laughed so hard, he fell off the sofa and the two girls kept tickling him, making the beast roar with big laughter.

Cassie laughed as well as Belle. Who knew this grumpy old beast was just a big softie?

Finally, the tickling stopped and the beast regained his breath.

"So, feeling better now?" Cassie said, stroking his side.

The Beast giggled and shied away from Cassie's touch. "Yes," He wiggled his clawed finger at the girls. "Two can play at this game..."

Before either could blink, the beast grabbed Belle and Cassie and started tickling them.

The girls laughed and squirmed, trying to get away. Belle was able to break free and started tickling Beast. Soon, all three of them were having an all out tickle fight!

But the fun was soon over as all three were out of gas and laughter.

"I guess I better...get going." Cassie panted out.

"Really?" asked Beast. "You're welcome to stay here if you want."

Cassie smiled. "That's really nice of you, but I have my own family and friends who love me as much as I love them. So I have to go." She got up and hugged the Beast.

The Beast, Belle, and everyone else joined together for a group hug.

* * *

In the attic back at the Grant Mansion, the hand mirror glowed brightly and Cassie appeared right where she started; home where she belonged.

The door opened and Gena and Four Arms came in. "Cassie! There you are!" Gena hugged Cassie. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Where have you been?!" asked a worried Four Arms.

Cassie just smiled and shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


End file.
